FIG. 1 shows an example of a portion of the combustor section 10 of a turbine engine. Turbine engine performance can be adversely affected by fluid leakages that can occur in the combustor flow path. One area in which such leakage can occur is the annular gap 12 defined between the exit region 14 of the combustor liner 16 and the inlet region 18 of the transition duct 20. As is known, the annular gap 12 can be sealed by the use of a spring clip seal 22. Such seals 22 are generally cylindrical cones that taper from a first diameter to a second, smaller diameter. The first diameter of the spring clip seal 22 is operatively positioned against the transition duct 20, and the second, smaller diameter is fixedly attached to a combustor liner 16. The spring clip seal 22 can accommodate relative movement between the combustor liner 16 and the transition duct 20 while maintaining a seal.
Over the life of the engine, the combustor liner 16 and/or the spring clip seal 22 may require service or repair due to wear or other issues. However, known spring clip sealing systems can actually impede the repair process, causing extended downtime.
One of the known spring clip sealing systems is shown in FIG. 2. The second diameter 24 of the spring clip seal 22 is fixed to the liner 16 by spot welds 26. However, spot welding causes a portion of both the liner 16 and the seal 22 to melt to form the weld joint. Consequently, the spring clip seal 22 cannot be easily removed. A portion of the liner 16 including its exit region 14 must be cut along with the spring clip seal 22 in order to remove the spring clip seal 22. During reassembly, the cut spring clip 22 and liner exit region 14 must be rewelded, making the process time consuming and raising concerns of structural integrity.
FIG. 3 shows another known spring clip sealing system. Again, the second diameter 24 of the spring clip 22 is fixed to the liner 16 by spot welds 26. The repair of such a system is difficult because one or more components can obstruct access to the spot weld joint 26. As a result, there is no way that a new spring clip 22 can be attached without cutting the liner 16 apart. Again, the disassembly and reassembly of the interface becomes time-consuming and difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a spring clip system that can facilitate the repair, assembly and/or disassembly of the liner-transition duct interface.